Control and monitoring systems for homes are typically designed for a limited and specific function. The specificity often limits the systems' flexibility and usability. Home monitoring is often limited to specific tasks with limited diagnostics and mitigations functions. Current systems for detecting toxic gases, such as carbon monoxide, only provide detection and are not able to provide functions for diagnostics or mitigation. Many toxic gases may be colorless and odorless and may emanate under limited circumstances making diagnosis of the cause of the gases difficult or impossible using existing systems.